


Conflict Rises

by OswinTheStrange



Series: Mary Does Not Approve [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parenting, F/F, Lots of Arguing, Protective Girlfriends, a bit anti-mary, gunshot wound, more like lack of parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: During an argument between Rowena and Mary about Reader, someone gets hurt in the crossfire.





	Conflict Rises

To say that Mary and Rowena didn’t like each other was an understatement. It wasn’t unexpected. Hunters and witches were natural enemies, and while you and your brothers had learned that not all monsters and witches were bad, your mother hadn’t had the chance to learn that yet.

 

Still, you didn’t appreciate her always assuming the worst of your girlfriend or watching her warily whenever the two were in a room together. You supposed it didn’t help that whenever things started to turn uncivil you took Rowena’s side immediately. The only thing that helped soothe that burn was that you’d finally started to call Mary ‘mom’.

 

Rowena, at least, mostly managed to be civil. You were honestly surprised, and proud, of how well your girlfriend was behaving herself when it would have been so easy to rile Mary up. That didn’t stop her from the occasional sassy comment, but it was never anything serious.

 

Despite the tension that still existed whenever the two were in a room, things were going remarkably well, all things considered. You should’ve known it was only a matter of time before that all went to hell.

 

It started with a hunt. Witches causing trouble in Detroit. Sam and Dean had gone to investigate, but ended up calling in you, Rowena, and Mary for backup when their simple case turned deadly. Well, more deadly than usual. By the time you and Rowena arrived, Mary was already there and had been attacked by one of the witches, putting her in a foul mood. Seeing you and Rowena arrive together didn’t help matters.

 

With Rowena’s help and information about the coven, a group she’d come across about a century ago, the witches’ hideout, an abandoned house, was found and they were taken out easily, leaving the city of Detroit safe from their mayhem and their grimoire unguarded. A grimoire that Rowena had taken quite a bit of interest in. And that’s where things turned bad.

 

“What are you doing?” Mary asked, as Rowena walked towards the stand the grimoire rested on.

 

“What does it look like? Collecting my payment,” Rowena said. “You thought I helped you for free? No. Besides, the boys still owe me for helping them in Arkansas, so think of it as a two for one deal.”

 

“Mom, it’s okay. We talked it out,” Sam said.

 

“You… you  _ talked it out _ ? You’re just  _ letting _ her take the book?” Mary asked, looking between you and your brothers.

 

“Hey, I’m not a fan of it, either, but we  _ do _ owe her. And she kind of saved our bacon on this,” Dean said. “She’s actually saved our bacon a few times.”

 

“And don’t you forget it, Winchester,” Rowena said, taking the grimoire from the stand. She handled it with care, gently caressing the cover with graceful fingers while her red nails stood out sharply against the dark cover. In just a few hours, those same hands would be handling you the same way. You fought back a shiver of anticipation.

 

You tore your gaze away from Rowena and turned to Mary. “It’s really not that big a deal, mom. And I’ll be sure to keep her out of trouble,” you said.

 

“Then why does she need the grimoire in the first place if she’s not going to use it to cause trouble?” Mary asked. “And why are you taking her side?”

 

“It’s not that simple-” you began.

 

“And why shouldn’t she?” Rowena asked. “What have you ever done to make her want to side with  _ you _ ?”

 

“I’m her mother!” Mary exclaimed.

 

Rowena scoffed. “Some mother! You barely know anything about her or her life!”

 

“It wasn’t like I chose to be dead!” Mary argued.

 

Rowena shrugged. “Maybe not. But what have you done since you’ve come back? Abandoned her and your sons!”

 

“It wasn’t  _ quite _ like that,” you interjected quietly. You’d even told Rowena how you didn’t blame Mary for leaving, considering everything she’d come back to. But in the heat of the moment she probably didn’t think of that.

 

“I didn’t  _ abandon  _ them! I needed space! And you’re hardly one to talk, considering your abandoned  _ your _ son!”

 

Anyone else would have missed the slight flinch from Rowena, but not you. “What I did was awful, I know. And I can’t take that back. But at least I own up to my wrong doings. You can’t even admit it!”

 

“Because I have nothing to admit!” Mary said.

 

“Typical Winchester,” Rowena said. “Playing the victim. Alright, if you’re such a great mother, what have you done since you’ve come back? Hmm? How well have you gotten to know Y/N or your sons?”

 

“I’ve spent plenty of time with-” Mary began.

 

“I didn’t ask how much time you’ve spent with them,” Rowena interrupted. “I asked ‘how well have you gotten to know them’. Let’s start with a few simple things, shall we? What’s Y/N’s favorite song? Her favorite movie? Hell, what’s her favorite kind of  _ weather _ ?”

 

Mary opened her mouth, but no words came out as she wracked her brain for answers.

 

“What about a few other things? Her favorite childhood memory? Her first crush? When did she graduate high school?”

 

“She would’ve graduated in-” Mary tried.

 

“Trick question!” Rowena said. “She didn’t graduate. She never got the chance. But I knew that. And I know the answers to everything else I just asked.”

 

You placed your hand on Rowena’s arm. “I think you’ve made your point, Ro.”

 

She shook her head. “Not yet. Let me ask you something else, Mary. Two weeks ago, Y/N was injured on a hunt. Who did she call? Or a month ago when she was sick? Or when she was having a bad night due to nightmares? She called  _ me _ . Every. Single. Time. So next time you act so surprised that she’s siding with me, remember that it’s because she loves and trusts me far more than she does you!”

 

“Rowena, that’s enough!” you said.

 

Rowena continued to glare at Mary, but she stepped back, taking a breath. You started to walk away, pulling her with you. “We’re going,” you said.

 

You only made a few steps before Mary spoke. “Not with that book.”

 

There was a click and a shocked cry from Sam. “What are you doing?”

 

You turned, eyes wide as you realized Mary was pointing a gun at Rowena’s back. Instinct took over and the only thought in your mind was to protect Rowena. You moved to stand behind her just as the gunshot went off.

 

The next thing you felt was searing pain in your shoulder. You stumbled backwards, the shocked faces of Sam, Dean, and Mary looking at you as you fell back. You heard a thud, but it wasn’t your body hitting the ground that made the noise.

 

Rowena dropped the grimoire, the old book falling to the ground as her arms reached out to catch you.

 

Mary took a step forward. “I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Don’t!” Rowena growled. “Come any closer and I’ll… well, you won’t like it when you find out.”

 

“Can we not do this now?” you asked. “This hurts like a bitch!”

 

“There’s a first-aid kit in the car,” Dean said. “Sam, stay with mom.”

 

Sam nodded, Mary still looking shocked as she watched you, Rowena, and Dean retreat from the house.

 

Minutes later you guzzled down a bottle of cheap whiskey. Not your favorite, but it was worth it to numb the pain as Dean cleaned out your bullet wound. The bullet extraction had been the worst part, biting down on a roll of gauze  and screaming as Dean dug it out from you. It made you wish the bullet had just gone straight through, but then it would have hurt Rowena, so it was better that it hadn’t.

 

“Well, that went well,” Dean said awkwardly.

 

“If that’s what you call ‘going well’,” Rowena said, sarcasm and snark dripping from her voice.

 

“Cool it, you two,” you warned them tiredly. “I don’t want to get shot twice tonight and I know how the two of you can get.”

 

Rowena looked down, hair falling to hide her face while Dean muttered a quiet, “Sorry.”

 

The alcohol hit you quickly, numbing the pain and it seemed like no time at all before Dean finished bandaging your wound. “How’s that feel?” he asked.

 

You shrugged with your good shoulder. “It’s okay, all things considered.”

 

“About what happened in there-” Dean said.

 

You shook your head. “I don’t want to talk about it. Not right now. I just want to get some sleep.”

 

Rowena held out her hand. “Let’s go home then.”

 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” you said to Dean. Then you took Rowena’s hand and let her lead you to the car. She helped you in, despite your protests that it was just your shoulder that was injured, and moved around to the driver’s side, getting in.

 

But instead of starting the car, she hesitated for a moment. Then, she whispered, “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” you asked.

 

“For goading her and riling her up. For getting you shot. It’s… it’s my fault,” she said.

 

“It’s not your fault. You shouldn’t have gotten her riled up, but she shouldn’t have tried to shoot you,” you said. “I thought she was getting better, starting to accept us, but I guess not.”

 

“So now what happens?” she asked.

 

You sighed. “I’m not sure. We go home and get some sleep. I’ll think it over in the morning, call Sam or Dean and see what’s going on. Then I’ll figure it out from there.”

 

She nodded. “And your shoulder? Do you need anything for it? There’s a spell I could use to-”

 

“It’s fine. And not my first bullet wound. I’ll be okay. Let’s just go home, okay?”

 

“Alright,” she said, starting up the car.

 

As Rowena drove, you started to drift in and out of sleep. You continued to think, realizing that nothing would be the same after tonight. Nothing between you and Mary would be the same. You wondered if you would be able to call her ‘mom’ again. You knew you were going to keep Rowena away from Mary at all costs. But everything else was too unpredictable.

 

You were mostly asleep by the time you arrived back home, Rowena waking you up and leading you to the bedroom, helping you change into your pajamas and climb into bed. She quickly changed and climbed in next to you, curling around you protectively and being careful not to hurt your shoulder. She pressed a kiss to your forehead.

 

Her arms around you, warm and comforting, her scent, sweet and familiar, and the whiskey from earlier all lulled you into a state of calm. Tomorrow was uncertain, and a bit scary, but right now you could just be in your girl’s arms and rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome editor, Marrilyn  
> I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
